Les Ténèbres d'une Vie
by Lullabymoon44
Summary: Sensualité, Passion et Cruauté... Elle se croit immortelle, elle détient la Beauté mais sa vie ne tient qu'a un fil. Un drame va lui faire découvrir les Ténèbres de sa vie. Rosalie Hale arrivera telle à retrouver la lumière...
1. Chapter 1

**Les Ténèbres d'une vie**

**Prologue**

J'étais la fille la plus populaire de l'université, adulé et aimé par tous, tout le monde m'appréciait. Snobe et égoïste seule ma vie m'intéressait, je n'avais cure des soucis des autres et peu m'importait le mal que je pouvais provoquer par mes paroles.

La beauté de mon visage était ma clé pour réussir dans la vie, une beauté de marbre, insaisissable, lèvres pulpeuses et cœur de pierre, mon regard doré suffisait pour obtenir ce que je voulais. Sulfureuse et passionnée rien ne pouvais m'arrêter, enfin c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à cet instant….

Il suffit de voir pour que la beauté existe. Mais quand notre regard est aveugle comment faire pour survivre ?

* * *

><p>Voici ma nouvelle fictions,drame, passion et souffrance seront au rendez-vous... Une lueur d'espoir dans les méandres des Ténèbres ? Seul la suite nous le dira !<p>

**Lullaby**


	2. Royale Humiliation

**_Je vous sers le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle Fiction. J'espère qu'il sera assez alléchant pour méritez votre attention par la suite et vos reviews. Bonne dégustation !_**

**_Lullaby_ **

* * *

><p>La décapotable rouge arriva sur le parking attirant l'ensemble des regards vers elle, s'arrêtant dans un crissement de pneu. La jeune femme qui se trouvait à l'intérieur amena son rétroviseur vers son visage et sourit en apercevant son reflet. Une peau d'albâtre, des lèvres pulpeuses auxquelles elle rajouta une touche de rouge. Elle glissa le tube dans son sac et ouvrit la portière, prenant soin de sortir lentement, laissant les curieux apercevoir une jambe dénudée. Puis elle se redressa, appréciant avec délectation l'effet qu'elle produisait. Toutes les personnes qui ne la regardaient pas finirent par tourner leur regard vers cette jeune femme d'une beauté saisissante.<p>

Elle sentait les yeux posés sur elle et s'en amusait, elle remua la tête et libéra sa chevelure blonde, faisant tournoyer avec allégresse ses boucles qui retombaient souplement sur son dos. Elle ôta ses lunettes de soleil et fit découvrir à tous son regard doré qui se reflétait dans les rayons du jour. D'un pas assuré, la jeune femme se dirigea vers le campus, sa robe de soie épousant parfaitement son corps. Et elle souriait, elle souriait de toutes ses dents magnifiquement blanches, happant chaque passant par sa beauté éclatante.

Rosalie Hale était arrivé sur le campus.

Rosalie était ce qu'on appelait une « privilégiée » venant des quartiers chics de Los Angeles, toute sa vie elle avait vécue dans le luxe et l'abondance. Ces parents décédés à ses dix ans l'avait laissé à la garde de sa grand-mère jusqu'à sa majorité. A présent qu'elle avait dix-huit ans, la demoiselle décida de quitté le manoir familial pour un loft cossu dans le quartier chic de Beverly Hills en Californie. A la demande de sa grand-mère qui avait beaucoup insisté et pour qui elle portait énormément d'affection, Rosalie s'était engager dans des études pour devenir avocat. Loin d'être bête, elle se savait capable d'obtenir son diplôme, mais préférait largement vivre de ses photos pour lesquelles elle posait comme mannequin.

Tout le long du chemin pour rejoindre ses amis au café du campus, elle ne cessa d'attiré les regards, sa peau blanchâtre détonnait avec la population au teint bronzé de cette ville ensoleillée. Rosalie n'en avait cure, elle se savait magnifique et jouissait de l'attention qu'on lui portait, sa beauté était sa carte de visite. Peu importe à qui elle était présenté, la personne ne l'oublierais jamais.

Elle poussa la porte du SweetCoffee et se dirigea vers une bande de jeunes, qui occupait les banquettes du fond.

**_-Salut beauté divine, que vient faire ton petit cul de déesse dans ce bouge ?_**

Le garçon qui avait parlé s'appelait Jasper, le cousin de Rosalie. Enfant unique tous les deux, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, on les prenait régulièrement pour des jumeaux tant leur visage était similaire.

_**-Mr Hale, je vous prie d'utiliser un autre vocabulaire lorsque vous adresser à moi !**_ Le taquina telle

-_**Oui Mlle Hale je m'en souviendrais !**_ Jasper tira brusquement Rosalie par le bras qui s'écroula sur lui tout en rigolant.

_**-Jasper !**_ Le rabroua-t-elle. _**Lâche-moi que je puisse dire bonjour. **_

_**-Ok princesse, je te présente ! Les amis, voici ma merveilleuse cousine, Rosalie Hale. Elle rentre en première année de droit à l'UCLA, l'Université de Californie ! Vous la verrez donc souvent avec moi. **_

_**-Bonjour, tout le monde. Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance. Comme mon cousin la souligner, je m'appelle Rosalie Hale.**_

Rosalie se redressa à côté de Jasper et afficha un sourire détonant. Les personnes autour de la table la saluèrent timidement, visiblement gêner. Sa beauté avait souvent cet effet là sur les gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

_**-Ok tout le monde ! Détendez-vous, elle ne mord pas !**_ Rigola Jasper. _**Bon Rose, je te présente Cassandre, Katie, Emmett et Edward qui arrive ! Il y a aussi A….**_

Mais Rosalie n'écoutait plus, son regard se posa sur le jeune homme qui venait d'arriver. Il était grand, les cheveux en bataille et un regard noir avec quelques éclats noisette. Son visage paraissait dur aux premiers abords, mais en regardant mieux, elle distingua des très fins qui dessinait ses pommettes. Elle s'arrêta sur ses lèvres, divinement dessinées. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ressentit une pointe de jalousie….et d'envie. Ce garçon était d'une beauté rare, mystérieuse. Rosalie en oublia toutes ses manières, elle resta là, à regarder ce Dionysos sortit de nulle part.

_**-Rose s'est ça ? **_

Edward la sortit de sa stupeur en s'adressant à elle. Elle tenta un sourire pour masquer sa gêne mais celui-ci ne fit pas grand effet.

_**-Oui, c'est ça.**_

_**-Tu seras sympas de fermer la bouche et d'arrêter de me dévisager comme ça, ça devient gênant !**_ Rigola-t-il.

Rosalie sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Comment osait-il s'adresser à elle sur ce ton ?

_**-Pardon ? Tu te trompes, je…je… ne te regardais pas !**_

Jamais elle ne s'était sentit aussi gênée qu'à ce moment précis. La colère commença à monter en elle face à cet adonis visiblement trop sûr de lui. Jasper s'aperçut que sa cousine se trouvait en mauvaise posture et tenta de calmer le jeu.

_**-Rose, oubli Edward, il fait le gamin, il mérite des claques !**_ Jasper fit semblant de joindre le geste à la parole vers son ami, qui éclata de rire.

_**-Jasper, arrête tu vas encore te retrouver la tête sous la table ! **_ S'esclaffa-t-il tout en lançant un clin d'œil appuyé à Rosalie.

La jeune femme s'empourpra derechef, la fureur la gagnant de plus en plus. Elle, si belle, traiter avec si peu d'égard. La sympathie qu'elle aurait pu avoir pour ce bel homme était morte à la minute où il avait fait preuve d'arrogance envers elle.

_**-Blondie tu veux boire quelques choses, j'ai l'impression que tu as un peu chaud, tes joues sont toutes rouges !**_ Fit remarquer Edward avec un petit sourire sarcastique.

-_**Blondie ? **_Le fustigea-t-elle. _**Ça suffit. Jasper j'y vais ! Emmett, Cassandre, Katie, ravie de vous avoir rencontrée !**_

Rosalie se leva d'un bond, attrapant son sac au passage, elle s'extirpa de la banquette comme elle put. Son allure n'avait plus rien de gracieux, elle trébucha en s'élevant et faillit même tomber, puis prenant l'air le plus digne qu'elle pouvait, Rose se dirigea vers la porte du café tout en adressant un regard furieux vers cet Edward qui l'avait si mal traité ! La fureur envahit ses tempes qui semblaient pulsées à chacun de ses pas, elle n'entendit même Jasper qui tentait de la rattraper.

Son premier jour sur le campus était loin de ce qu'elle imaginait, elle la lycéenne brillante, la pompom girl désirée de tous. Devant elle se dressait un nouveau défi, rabattre le clapet de ce jeune arrogant qui l'avait ridiculisé devant tout le monde. Sa colère était-elle qu'elle ne vit pas tout de suite la jeune fille à côté d'elle, celle-ci s'avança, un grand sourire sur le visage.

_**-Bonjour Rosalie, je suis Alice, la petite amie de Jasper. Il allait me présentée quand Edward a fait son petit numéro…**_

Rosalie n'avait pas très envie de parler avec une inconnue de l'humiliation qu'elle venait de subir, mais le visage mutin de la jeune fille l'encourageait à sympathiser.

_**-Salut Alice, excuse-moi pour mon attitude, j'ai dû te paraître bien mal élevée mais je n'ai pas pu me contenir, pour qui se prend-il cet espèce de macaque dénué de toute manière ?**_

_**-Mon frère se comporte souvent comme un imbécile, c'est sa manière d'attirer l'attention.**_

_**-Ton… frère ?**_

Rosalie sentit alors ses joues si blanches devenir écarlate, voilà qu'elle venait de critiquer Edward devant a sœur, qu'elle merveilleuse manière de se faire des amie… Même si elle considérait n'avoir besoin de personne, il était toujours agréable de pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un, à présent il était évident qu'Alice ne serait jamais cette personne !

_**-Ne t'en fais pas, ne soit pas gênée. Cela fait dix-neuf ans que je supporte mon frère, je sais à qu'elle point il peut être insupportable. Si tu le veux bien, allons boire un café toute les deux dans un endroit plus calme. Jasper ma souvent parlé de toi, il te considère comme une sœur. J'aimerais vraiment apprendre à te connaitre.**_

Rose fut surprise par la camaraderie d'Alice, jamais une fille ne lui avait parlé si gentiment. D'habitude on l'évitait, ou alors on devenait son amie pour profiter de sa réputation. Après tout un café ne pouvait pas faire de mal… Et puis, elle voulait à tout prix s'éloigner de cet Edward.

_**-C'est d'accord, allons boire un café.**_

Rosalie emboîta le pas à cent étrange fille, petite aux cheveux bruns qui s'éparpillaient dans tous les sens, Alice était bien loin des gravures de modes qu'elle fréquentait habituellement, mais pourquoi pas ? !


	3. Les Apparences

Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette story, en espérant qu'il soit à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Les personnages se dessinent... Un secret en suspens...Sa y'est ! On y ai l'intrigue prend place...

Merci a tout ceux qui me suivent : **Claire, Gwen , Mamouneedward, erika shoval, indosyl ,midsum ,Roxylady666** et aux autres si j'en oublie !

Bonne Lecture et Bonne reviews!

Lullaby.

* * *

><p>Alice, une petite chose insignifiante aux premiers abords, elle n'avait rien de particulier, son visage était bien dessiné mais ordinaire, sa silhouette était légère mais commune, ses cheveux en épis interloquaient, pendant quelques secondes… Alice était une jeune femme normale. Bien loin des femmes que Rosalie côtoyaient habituellement. Elle n'avait pas la classe et la beauté des mannequins, elle n'avait pas non plus leur grandeur et leur prestance. Non, Alice n'était décidemment pas le genre de fille avec qui Rosalie se voyait devenir amie, mais Jasper l'appréciait, elle se devait de faire un effort, pour son cousin.<p>

Leur marche ne dura que quelques minutes, silencieuses et gênantes. Puis Alice bifurqua sur sa droite, elle s'arrêta, souleva le loquet dans petit portail en fer forgé noir, dissimulé habilement dans le mur. La manœuvre donnait l'impression qu'un voleur s'introduisait pour commettre son dessein. Rosalie arrêta Alice en posant une main sur son épaule, elle haussa un sourcil, montrant son inquiétude.

_**-Euh… Alice est tu sûr qu'on a le droit ? Je ne vois aucuns Starbucks…**_

La jeune fille éclata de rire, un rire cristallin qui ressemblait au son de clochettes s'entrechoquant.

_**-Effectivement, il n'y a pas de Starbucks par ici, mais je suis persuadée que tu apprécieras mon café ! Bienvenue chez moi Rosalie, j'habite ici. **_

Rosalie suivit la petite brune dans l'allée qui s'ouvrit rapidement sur une piscine centrale. Au-dessus se trouvait ce qui devait être des appartements, ils entouraient la piscine et leurs escaliers donnaient tous vers elle. Rosalie ne put retenir son étonnement.

_**-Oh mon dieu ! J'ai l'impression d'être dans cette vieille série des années 90… Melrose Place ! On dirait le même endroit ! Tu habites vraiment ici ?**_

Alice sourit à cette jeune fille qu'elle trouvait un peu trop impressionnable. Apparemment, Rosalie aimait le luxe et la beauté, Alice savait que cet endroit lui plairait et lui permettrait de gagner sa confiance.

_**-Oui, j'habite ici. Suis moi, on sera mieux à l'intérieur pour discuter.**_

Les deux jeunes femmes empruntèrent l'escalier, s'agrippant à la rambarde noire, parsemée de lierre. Elles entrèrent dans un appartement spacieux et agréable. La décoration était à la fois simple et choisie, le salon accueillait un canapé en cuir marron et une table en bois précieux, le tout était alléger par des poufs négligemment posés sur un tapis vénitien. La cuisine s'ouvrait sur le salon grâce à un bar en noisetier de couleur châtain, deux tabourets chinés dans des vides greniers entouraient le bar. Alice avait beaucoup de goût mais détestait afficher l'aisance de sa famille, c'était une question de bienséance. Elle se savait fortunée, mais refusait de l'exposer aux yeux de tous, alors elle mêlait luxe et simplicité, faisant ainsi oublier ses origines. Alice n'avait pas besoin d'impressionner pour se faire apprécier, bientôt elle en convaincrait Rosalie.

_**-C'est vraiment très joli chez toi, je suis impressionnée par tes gouts en matière de décoration. C'est si accueillant, chaleureux… J'aime beaucoup ! **_

_**-Merci Rosalie ! Ne te gêne pas, mais toi à l'aise, je vais préparer les boissons.**_

Le petit lutin disparu dans la cuisine, laissant son invitée avec tous ces questionnements… Rose était de bonne famille également, elle ne se laissait donc pas trompée par la mascarade d'Alice. Elle vit rapidement le vase de siam sur la simple commode, et ne mis que quelques secondes à remarquer le miroir Louis XIV négligemment accrocher à l'entrée.

_**-Je suis sérieuse, tu as véritablement beaucoup de goût… Certains objets sont magnifiques, et très coûteux...**_

Alice souriait tout en posant les tasses sur un plateau, elle savait parfaitement ou Rose voulait en venir mais celle-ci ne savait pas encore ou Alice voulait la mener…

_**-Ce ne sont que des babioles, chinés à droites et à gauches…**_

Elle souleva le plateau et retourna à la rencontre de Rosalie, retenant un éclat de rire en voyant le visage offusquée de son invitée.

_**-Des babioles ? Alice, tu possèdes des choses d'une rare beauté…**_

_**-Vraiment… Dit tu celas par ce que tu sais qu'elles sont onéreuses ? Ne trouve tu pas cette commode magnifique ? Son bois est patiné dans un ton chocolat vieillissant vraiment très beau, pourtant elle ne ma coutée que quelques dollars et un pot de peinture !**_

_**-Oui elle est pas mal… Mais ce vase, il est bien plus joli !**_

_**-Il est plus joli parce que plus cher ? **_

Rosalie reprit son air interrogateur, son sourcil droit au garde à vous, elle ne voyait vraiment pas ou Alice voulait en venir….

_**-Tu sais Rose, je peux t'appeler Rose ?**_

_**-Oui bien sûr. **_Acquiesça la jeune femme blonde.

_**-Parfois, il y a des objets vraiment magnifiques qui se cachent derrière un prix modeste, des choses d'apparence abrupte qui se révèlent être des diamants.**_

Rosalie se détendit comprenant enfin ou la jeune femme voulait en venir.

_**-Il ne s'agit plus de ta collection, on est en train de parler de ton frère, d'Edward.**_

_**-Oui c'est exact, excuse mes belles paroles, je voulais juste te dire que mon frère… Eh bien, il est un peu comme cette commode. On la trop souvent rejeté parce que un peu abîmé, mais au final, quand on cherche un peu, on se rend compte qu'il a plus de valeur que ce que l'on pensait aux premiers abords.**_

_**-Alice arrête les métaphores tu me donnes mal à la tête. On ne se connait pas encore donc je resterais polis, mais ton frère s'est montré odieux envers moi, on aurait dit… on aurait dit…**_

_**-Toi.**_

Rosalie se le va d'un bond sec, ses yeux dorés fusillèrent la petit brune qui malgré sa taille, relevait son regard. Ses yeux noirs plantés dans ceux de la harpie blonde, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ne cligna pas d'un cil.

_**-Si tu m'as amené ici pour m'insulter, tu aurais tout aussi bien pu le faire devant les autres !**_

Rose était furibonde, ses joues blanchâtres s'empourprèrent de nouveau, deux humiliations en une journée s'en était trop. Elle ne pourrait en supporté davantage, prête à se ruer vers la porte, elle fut interrompu par la voix chantante de son hôte.

_**-Calme toi Rose. Je n'ai pas voulue te blessée ou te piégée. Jasper ma très souvent parlé de toi, vraiment très souvent. Il s'inquiète à ton sujet. Apparemment toi et moi, avons des points en communs, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils t'arrivent des ennuis… **_

_**-C'est-à-dire ? Tout à l'air de bien se passé pour toi. Tu as un bel appartement, tu as des amis, et franchement, je ne veux pas être méchante mais toi et moi n'avons rien avoir !**_

Les yeux de Rosalie firent un allé retour entre elle et la petite chose brune. Vraiment rien à voir, Rose était belle, plantureuse, élégante, dominante. Alice était petite, insignifiante.

_**-Bien plus que tu ne le pense, assis toi et sers toi. Heureusement pour nous j'ai fait du thé, sa devrait nous détendre ! **_Répliqua Alice en souriant.

Elle se dirigea vers la fameuse commode, et en sorti un cadre qu'elle tendit à Rose, celle-ci s'était rassit sur le canapé. Elle saisit le cadre et fut bouche bée, celui-ci encadrait une photographie d'une jeune femme magnifique. Ces cheveux châtains dorés tombaient sur ses épaules en de longues boucles soyeuses. La jeune femme portait un débardeur qui mettait largement ses formes en valeurs, s'arrêtant au nombril, un mini short se chargeait de magnifier ses fesses. La fille riait aux éclats, elle se trouvait au milieu d'un stade, entourée par de nombreuses personnes. Un jeune homme se trouvait à côté. Edward. Lui aussi souriait, mais de manière plus discrète, il encadrait la fille de ses bras protecteurs, essayant manifestement de couvrir sa peau dénudée, de la cacher de cette foule. La jeune femme ne semblait pas se rendre compte, sou sourire éclatant illuminait la photo, le stade tout entier, tous les regards étaient orientés vers elle et elle le savait. La jeune femme était belle, magnifique, rayonnante, Rose était presque jalouse de cette photo. Rose était jalouse d'Alice.

_**-Mais c'est toi sur cette photo ? Mais… Je ne comprends pas… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé… Tu as tellement changé...**_

_**-Cette photo a été prise il y a un an et demi, peut-être plus… Sur cette photo je ne suis qu'un emballage… Attrayante, magnifique, insouciante, superficielle… **_

Le regard d'Alice sembla se perdre dans ses souvenirs, oubliant la présence sur son canapé, elle repensa à cette époque lointaine où elle était la reine, celle que l'on adulait… Elle cligna des yeux et revint à la réalité.

_**-Tu sais Rosalie, parfois il faut aller plus loin que l'apparence des gens. Tu es belle c'est indéniable mais cette beauté n'est pas forcément un cadeau. Ne la laisse pas te couper du monde. Jasper s'inquiète pour toi, il m'a demandé de te mettre en garde, l'Université ce n'est pas le Lycée, les gens sont différents. Ils sont moins tolérants, plus durs, ta beauté n'est pas qu'un atout. Crois en mon expérience, je l'ai vécu à mes dépends…**_

Rose ne comprenait plus ou la conversation les menait… Edward puis cette photo… Alice qui semblait si troublée.

_**-Tu es en train de me dire, que toi et moi on est pareilles … Seulement, j'ai accepté ma beauté, je sais qui je suis et je sais où je veux aller. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé, mais rassure toi et rassure Jasper, il ne m'arrivera pas la même chose. En ce qui concerne ton frère. **_

Le visage d'Edward sur la photo la regardait toujours, elle sentit un pincement au cœur pour ce garçon inquiet. Elle pourrait peut-être faire un effort.

_**-Ne le juges pas trop vite, il n'était pas comme ça avant… C'est en partie de ma faute s'il a ce comportement.**_

_**-Donc en ce qui concerne ton frère, je veux bien faire un effort…. On verra bien. Oublions cette conversation un peu trop sérieuse et apprenons à nous connaitre. Si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais que tu me racontes ta rencontre avec Jasper, ce que tu fais, qui sont tes parents, d'où tu viens … ?**_

Rosalie avait repris son attitude de petite fille surexcitée, elle oublia bien vite les conseils qu'Alice venait de lui prodiguée, elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, savoir ce que les Cullen faisaient pour être aussi riche. Alice acquiesça en prenant sa tasse de thé, tout en la portant à ses lèvres, elle se promit de prendre soin de cette jeune fille et de la protéger pour ne pas qu'elle subisse ce que elle-même avait vécue.


	4. Reine ou Princesse ?

_Bonjour à tous ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais, voici le prochain chapitre! Même si là, je suis vraiment très en retard. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il vous donnera envie de connaitre la suite et de laisser des reviews ! Merci à tout le monde, à tout ceux qui me suivent. Je prendrais moins de temps pour écrire le prochain chapitre et plus de temps pour vous remercier chacun et répondre à vos reviews. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et même à critiquer! _

_Bonne Lecture!_

**_Lullaby_**

* * *

><p>Rosalie ne tarda pas chez Alice, elle se sentait mal à l'aise suite à leur conversation, même si l'ambiance c'était quelque peu détendu vers la fin. Elle partit récupérer sa voiture laissée sur le parking du campus. Le soleil déclinait doucement à l'horizon, la ville ne cessait pas pour autant de s'agitée. Au contraire, aux abords du campus Rosalie savait qu'il y aurait plusieurs jeunes, prêts à faire la fête, peut-être se laisserait-elle tentée par une sortie nocturne.<p>

En attendant, il fallait regagner le parking et pour cela traverser le boulevard. Rose aperçu une brèche le long des immeubles, un chemin qui lui permettrait de gagner quelques minutes sur son parcours. Elle s'engagea dans cette ruelle sans se soucier du côté sombre et exigu, elle ne voulait qu'une chose, s'amuser et se rassurer sur sa beauté. L'histoire d'Alice et le mystère entourant sa transformation l'avait quelques peu chambouler.

Rose pressa sa marche pour quitter la ruelle, voulant éviter toute rencontre hasardeuse. Elle franchit d'un pas les derniers mètres d'obscurité qui la séparait de la lumière rassurante des réverbères. Elle regagna rapidement le trottoir et continua sa marche, détendue.

Un groupe de jeunes arrivait face à elle, les filles riaient aux éclats s'accrochant aux bras de leurs copains. Rose se redressa, et haussa la tête pour assurer son port de reine. Elle continua de sa démarche chaloupée, certaine d'attirer les regards, les autres s'écartèrent face à cette jeune fille pleine d'assurance. Sauf une des filles qui la heurta de plein fouet à l'épaule.

_**-Ça te dérangerait de faire attention ?**_ harangua la demoiselle brune

_**-Faire attention à quoi ?à toi ?**_ lui répondis Rosalie, toute en haussant un sourcil désapprobateur.

La demoiselle était plus petite que Rose, mais elle imposait l'attention. Rose s'en était immédiatement aperçu, cette jeune fille pouvait représenter une concurrence. Elle s'avança vers Rosalie, faisant danser ses longs cheveux marron glacés sur son dos. Elle stoppa net devant la blonde, et posa son regard vert brillant dans les yeux de sa rivale.

_**-Je suis Blair Waldorf. Qui est tu ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu sur le campus.**_

_**-Je viens d'arriver, Rosalie Hale. **_

Rose tendis sa main vers la jeune femme, car le nom de Waldorf ne lui était pas inconnu. Tout le monde connaissait les Waldorf, une famille riche et puissante de L.A. Un père millionnaire, décédé dans un accident mystérieux et une mère qui n'avait rien d'une veuve éplorée, mondaine à souhait. Les Waldorf, était une des plus vieilles familles de la côte, ils étaient ceux qu'il faut connaitre, mais aussi ceux dont ils faut se méfier. Rosalie voulait se faire des relations, une amie telle que Blair ne pouvait pas se refuser. Il suffisait de la charmer…

_**-Moi j'ai entendue parler de toi. J'avais hâte de te rencontrer, Blair**_. Rose afficha son plus beau sourire.

_**-Ah oui ? Si tu veux faire plus ample connaissance, suis-nous, on va au VIP room. Un club privé, très select. **_

_**-Ok, je vous y rejoins, je vais d'abord chercher ma voiture sur le parking.**_

_**-Ils ne laissent pas rentrer n'importe qui… Ça m'étonnerait qui te laisse passer si tu n'es pas avec moi… **_

Blair avait un air prétentieux qu'on toute les petites filles riches, trop gâtée, elle sourit moqueuse et certaine de ce qu'elle avançait.

_**-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, réplique Rosalie. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui.**_ Elle envoya un clin d'œil à sa nouvelle ennamie et se retourna dignement.

Elle s'efforça de retenir un rire hystérique, le destin l'avait amené vers une des filles les plus populaires de l'université. Entrer dans ce cercle d'amis, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à prendre sa place pour redevenir celle qu'elle était au lycée, la fille adulée de tous. Rose avait un besoin viscérale d'être aimé et courtiser depuis la mort de ses parents. Son monde avait explosé quand ils étaient… partis…. Elle avait dû apprendre une nouvelle vie auprès de sa grand-mère, se forgeant une carapace épaisse, interdisant toutes émotions non contrôlées. Loin de son environnement de lycéenne, elle ne voulait qu'une chose retrouver sa gloire passée. Blair en était le moyen.

Tout en réfléchissant à ses plans, elle arriva à sa voiture, le bip pour l'ouvrir retentit sur le parking vide. Elle grimpa à l'intérieur et vit rugir le moteur puis démarra en trombe. Le VIP n'était pas très loin, elle se gara rapidement sur le parking. Elle remonta discrètement sa robe de quelques centimètres, hotta son gilet et laissa apparaitre sa poitrine généreuse, puis elle inspecta son visage dans le rétroviseur, rajoutant un peu de gloss sur ses lèvres, les rendant encore plus pulpeuses. Elle souligna son regard doré d'un très noir et sourit.

_**-Tu es splendide ce soir ma chère. Il est temps de montrer qui tu es. **_

Elle sortit de la voiture et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers l'entrée de la boite. Plusieurs personnes attendaient dehors, formant une queue de quelques mètres. Rose sentit son cœur battre la chamade, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse recalée, pas devant tous ses gens, elle continua à marcher, déployant ses jambes gracieuses, ondulant ses hanches généreuses mais parfaitement dessinées. Sa robe lui saillait à la perfection.

Elle franchit les derniers mètres qui la séparaient des vigiles et attendit devant eux.

_**-Bonsoir Messieurs. **_

_**-Mademoiselle. La queue est sur votre droite.**_

_**-Voyons Messieurs, on ne fait pas attendre une fille comme moi….**_

Elle afficha son plus beau sourire, espérant faire craquer les deux colosses devant elle, mais les videurs ne parurent pas impressionner. Or il n'était pas question de faire demi-tour, Blair Waldorf n'en serait que trop contente… Alors elle tenta une ultime ruse.

Je suis attendue par Melle Waldorf, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit ravie de me voir attendre…

Au nom de la petite princesse, elle vit les deux armoires à glace ciller. Ils la connaissaient et apparemment la redoutait.

_**-Ok, rentrée, mais la prochaine fois dites-lui de laisser votre nom. **_

_**-Ne vous inquiétez pas, bientôt tout le monde connaitra mon nom, souvenez-vous en, je suis Rosalie Hale.**_

Rose franchit la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir devant elle, espérant de tout son cœur que Blair n'apprenne pas ce qui venait de se passer. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit et fut assaillit presque immédiatement par la musique que crachait les basses.

Devant elle un long couloir qui menait à une piste de danse, celle-ci était entourée d'un bar et de plusieurs tables avec fauteuils. Elle distingua également des alcôves plus reculées, des endroits privés. Au-dessus, surplombant l'ensemble s'élevait un balcon privé, dessus elle vit sa futur « amie ». Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Blair fit signe à Rose de monter.

Rosalie passa de nouveau devant un vigile, qui s'écarta promptement, la laissant prendre l'escalier qui la menait vers sa nouvelle vie.

_**-Tu as réussis à rentrer apparemment. Bravo**_. La félicita Blair un sourire aux lèvres.

_**-Merci, mais ce ne fut pas difficile.**_ Harangua Rosalie.

_**-Je m'en doute. J'aurais aimé voir la tête du vigile quand tu lui as dit que je t'attendais… **_

Blair souri de plus belle, et apprécia l'effet que sa remarque produisit sur Rose. Celle-ci piqua un fard instantanément et remercia le ciel d'être dans une semi-obscurité.

_**-Ne fais pas cette tête, Rose chérie. Je sais tout ici, c'est ma boîte. Je suis la reine de cet endroit, et je ne serais pas contre avoir une princesse à mes côtés.**_ Blair bu une gorgée de champagne et jeta un regard malin à Rosalie. Tu me plais Rose. Je pense que nous allons bien nous entendre toute les deux.

Blair tendit un verre à Rosalie qui le saisit.

_**-A quoi trinquons-nous ? **_

_**-A notre nouvelle amitié chérie !**_

Les deux verres s'entrechoquèrent, une fois, puis deux, puis tout au long de la soirée. Rosalie se délecta de cet environnement privilégié, le groupe d'amis dominant l'ensemble de la boîte. Elle se surprit même à apprécier Blair. N'oubliant cependant pas son objectif, être une princesse pour un soir, mais son but était d'être la reine.

Rose se pencha au balcon, un verre de champagne avec des feuilles d'or à l'intérieure à la main et sourit à cette foule qui se dessinait à ses pieds. Soudain elle distingua parmi tous ses inconnus, une silhouette familière…

Edward était au milieu, immobile, la tête relevée, le regard sombre, le visage crispé par la colère. Elle vit ses lèvres bouger…

_**-Je vais la tuer…**_

* * *

><p><em>Alors votre avis ? ^^<em>

_**Lullaby.  
><strong>_


End file.
